Seatbelts, in particular rear seatbelts and seat-integrated front seatbelts, typically have the belt webbing lying flat against the seat cushion when in an unfastened and retracted (or stowed) condition. When the belt is being put on by a seat occupant (a user), the webbing has to be gripped by a user's fingers and pulled away from the seat cushion before it can be positioned over the user's body. This is normally an easy operation, however this may prove a more difficult task if the occupant is wearing thick gloves, or has impaired hand grip or mobility.